What is Love?
by TheLittleKitty
Summary: Abused and broken by Brick, Blossom and her sisters return to Megaville full of secrets. Just as Dexter comforts her, The Rowdyrfuff boys come back! BlossDex BubbBoom Buttercup x Butch Brick x Bell
1. Chapter 1

**What is Love?**

By: TheLittleKitty

**A/N:** **Just a little story that I hope I can inspire some people who read it to write more BxD fanfics! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PPGD, I would have killed off Brick. But that's Bleedman's decision, not mine.**

**Blossom POV:**

_I could still remember the look in his eyes when the words tumbled out of my mouth. The shock in his cerulean eyes and his mouth as it hung ajar. The way his hair flowed lightly in the wind and how the tears slowly, but surely brewed in his wide eyes before they overflowed and spilt._

_I could remember how the feeling in my hand went numb as he pulled me towards him and the sweetness of his kiss. I remembered how we both cried silent tears together, not saying a word. Our silent goodbye was enough._

_The departure was enough. But now, I was back._

"-irle! Girlie! Leader Girl, snap out of it!"

I yanked my head up, noticing as small tears were flung out of my eyes when I lifted my head.

"You were dozing off again, Blossom. You're lucky we snapped you out of it before Ms. Meryl caught you," Bubbles whispered.

I sighed and tightened the bow on my Megaville uniform. This had been happening ever since we came back to Megaville, three days ago. Of course we were just now returning to school, and while Bubbles just couldn't wait to see Olga and Mandy again and Buttercup wanted to get her hands all over the kendo sword, I was nervous. Dexter and I had a really emotional break down when we parted ways, even though we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

"I wish Professor never had to go back to Townsville for that stupid Townsville College seminar!" I whispered to myself.

My eyes welled with tears.

_Because then I wouldn't of had to see __**him**__ again…_

**BRRRING!  
**

Jerking my head up for what seemed to be the 50th time that day, I dashed out of the classroom, knowing the Bubbles and Buttercup would go catch up with their friends. I just wanted to leave before Dexter saw me.

"Now where is the cafeteria- AH!" I yelled.

Standing up, I brushed myself off and noticed some glasses on the floor. I grabbed them, apologizing excessively before looking into the person's eyes.

_His eyes …such a pretty shade of cerulean…wait!_

Gasping, I realized that only _**one **_person in the world had eyes _that _beautiful. I hoped that it wasn't who I thought it was, but when I looked up I saw the shocked face of Dexter blinking back at me.

"B-_Blossom?!_" he sputtered.

"Oh, um hi-" I was cut off as Dexter immediately brought me towards him and hugged me.

I felt like we were the only people in the world. I couldn't see the other kids in the hallway, or the teachers yelling for us to hurry to lunch. It was just Dexter and I. I forgot the warmth of his embrace and the feel of his warm face on my shoulder. I was shocked at first, but eventually wrapped my arms around him.

He still smelled like fresh laundry.

How good it was to be home.

"So, how was the Townsville seminar?" Dexter asked as we went through the lunch line.

"Well, it was a very tedious, mind-numbing event, even for a very scientific Homo sapiens such as myself,".

Dexter blinked before chuckling lightly.

"Ah, I see…I must admit that some of Einstein's greatest work puts this boy genius to sleep," he said and we both giggled, not caring of the looks we were getting from some of the other kids in line.

'_You say that you didn't miss him, but we sure did miss the soothing tone of his accented voice'_

I smiled to myself. But instantly stopped when I remembered the bad news I would have to tell him. I glumly punched in my number code for the lunch lady and walked towards the table that we used to sit at together. I tried to hide my expression, but I could already see the concerned look on Dexter's face forming.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I would have to tell him the truth. Even if I didn't he would find out sooner or later.

"Well… when my sisters and went back to Townsville, we saw the Rowdyruff boys again. Of course we had our usual scuffle, the battle between good and evil. They got away again, of course…but then….

::**FLASHBACK::**

_I was patrolling the downtown district of Townsville with my sisters when I suggested the idea._

"_I think we should spilt up. We'll cover ground __**much**__ faster that way. If you are in need of help just use your phone signal," I said._

_Bubbles and Buttercup nodded, and parted ways while I kept straight. Suddenly, a red streak appeared in front of me and shot me down into the Earth. I pulled my phone out, but it was kicked away._

"_What? Brick? What are you doing here?" I asked angrily._

_Brick looked down and blushed. He shuffled and brought out a rose bouquet from behind his back. _

"_Blossom…I've been in love with you for quite some time now. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

**A/N: I know it was short but I thought that that would be a nice way to end the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Love?**

By: TheLittleKitty

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just favorited! I know there are a lot of silent birdies out there! ^-^**

Disclaimer: If I owned PPG, I would have Brick disappear, but let Boomer and Butch stay. Then everyone would love Blossom x Dexter!

_Chapter Two:_

"_Blossom…I've been in love with you for quite some time now. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_What? The shock hit me instantly! I looked at him and saw his bright red face as he shuffled his feet. I looked around, thinking it was a joke._

"_I swear, I'm not joking Blossom! I l-love you…and your beautiful red hair. The way your stubbornness makes you scrunch your nose in the cutest way! I…I love you a lot,"_

"_Oh…Brick, I like another guy. I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings back to you!" I said hastily, before flying off immediately._

_But then he grabbed me._

"_Wha-?" I turned around to see Brick slam me towards the ground._

"_YOU DON'T LOVE ME!? YOU FUCKING DON'T LOVE ME!?" he screeched._

_I flinched at his sudden use of language and quickly attempted to fly away, but he pulled me under him. I became very scared. I'd heard too many stories on the news to know what was about to happen. I fired my lasers at him, but he dodged them quickly. He held my fist to the ground and kissed me roughly. _

"_You'll be mine. If you don't meet me here every night at 9:00 I'll kill your sisters," he whispered before leaving. _

_I sat up and cried. Of course, I love my sisters too much to disobey him, so I kept coming back. But when we had to leave one day, I felt free, but I knew that he would find out where I was and come after me. _

_It was only a few weeks later that Professor finished his work and we moved back. I, of course, knew that he would come after me. And it would be only a matter of time until he found me again. _

**:::****FLASHBACK :::**

I look down as the tears flow down my face and watch Dexter's hands reach out towards me. I pushed them away.

I flew away.

I drew attention to myself.

I left school grounds.

I cried.

**HARD.**

_Dexter's POV_

_Naturally, when she left, I cried so hard. I refused to come out of my lab. I stayed in there, and ignored the cry of my parents who were begging me to come out. It wasn't until I heard Deedee's voice that I decided to come out. She told me that when you truly love someone, it's best to let him or her go. So this is what love feels like, huh?_

All I could do was sit and watch as the love of my life ran and left me. But what was I supposed to do? Sit and watch or go after her. She might want to be alone…

I decided that I needed help. Yes, the boy genius needs help. I had to ask "_the sisters"_.

Naturally, Buttercup was, erm, _pissed_, as one might say. Bubbles, on the other hand, was very confused.

"Blossom never told us about that! How could she tell you before she tells us?" Bubbles whispered, just barely loud enough for Buttercup and I to hear.

"Well, she did mention that Brick said he would kill you two if she told you guys. Surely, you two would've intervened and confronted Brick if she told you two," I say.

A look of realization crosses over their faces.

"Okay, I know Blossy, and when she's "emotionally unstable", she likes to be left alone. I guess it's best if we leave her be,"

Nodding, I rose and left, wondering what else to do.

_Bubbles' POV_

"I get that Blossom wants us to be safe, but it would've been nice if she had told use when we came back to Megaville. I feel a little sad," I said to Buttercup on the way home. Buttercup was carrying me home. I was so worried about Buttercup that during dance troupe practice, I bumped into Olga, fell off the stage and sprained my ankle. The school nurse told me I'd be fine if I rested a bit and didn't put pressure on it.

"Well…yeah, but you know that when Blossy is scared, her judgment fucks itself up," Buttercup swore, making me flinch.

"Sorry…I just really wish she had told us too!" Buttercup screeched as she started sobbing suddenly.

I decided to deal with the pain in my ankle to comfort her. I'd never seen my tomboyish sister act like this before. I hoped that Blossom would return before dark. Last time she stayed out this late…the Mandark incident occurred…

_Buttercup POV_

Bubbles had long gone to sleep, but I couldn't. I decided to stay awake and await Blossom's return.

_9:00_

No sign of her.

_9:30_

_No sign of her._

_10:00_

_No sign of her._

_10:30_

_No sign of her._

_11:00_

_No sign of her._

_11:30_

_A Red-head approaches our house_

_12:00_

_She's looking at me through the doorway_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. There's this thing called school I have to go to. Anyway, Please R&R **

**Gomenasai (Sorry)…. **


End file.
